The objective of this project is to provide technical support for the NIH Office of Medical Applications of Research in fulfilling its responsibilities to identify and assess medical technologies and to make judgments as to their suitability for incorporation into medical practice. This objective will be accomplished by providing services in four specific areas: 1)Technology assessment by consensus development conference. 2)Technology transfer by information dissemination. 3)Technology assessment and technology transfer activities utilizing outside experts, consultants, seminar speakers, specialized technology assessment workshops and scientific reviews/position papers. 4)Evaluation of technology assessment efforts.